No Title
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: * edited * After Ryan and H saved the kid from the Russian sp.? , Ryan went home to treat his arm. Natalia had gotten curious about where he was the day before and after hearing what he did, she went to his house...


No Title

by: Panther-Skull

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: After Ryan and H saved the kid from the Russian (sp.?), Ryan went home to treat his arm. Natalia had gotten curious about where he was the day before and after hearing what he did, she went to his house...

A/N: Don't own anything.

At the lab, Locker-room,

" I can't believe what he did! " An angry male voice said as Natalia walked into the room, seeing Eric and Calleigh at their lockers.

" Can't believe who did what? " She asked coming up to her locker and opening it as Eric and Calleigh turned to her.

" Ryan. He took evidence from a crime scene and kept it! And then putting the security guard's fingerprints on the evidence we collected and nearly getting him put into prison. " Eric replied, his face showing his anger, only calming just slightly when Calleigh placed her hand on his shoulder.

Natalia stood stunned at hearing what her friend said. Then the door opened up and in walked Ryan and Horatio, Eric giving Ryan a hard look, Calleigh was glaring, and Natalia was still wide-eyed when she turned and saw her friend and their boss.

Ryan saw the looks he got from Eric and Calleigh and didn't have to use his skill as a CSI to see that they had told Natalia what he had done. _' Great. Now she'll turn away from me too. '_ Ryan thought to himself as he walked to his locker at the end of the room, feeling his friends eyes on him the entire time.

As Ryan was getting his stuff, Horatio turned to his team and began to tell them what had made Ryan do what he did,

" Eric, Cal., Natalia. The reason for what Mr. Wolfe did was because he was forced to do it. If he had not done exactly what his captors had said, they would've killed his friend's son. And even though he had took evidence from a scene, he also helped in finding were his captors had held him since yesterday. And he did not sabatoge the case, he slowed it down until he could figure out where he was held captive and tortured. " Horatio explained to his team, seeing the looks of anger and disbelief go away and guilt being put in place along with sympathy from Natalia as she and the others looked over at Ryan as he closed his locker door and began to walk out.

" Wolfe. " Eric started, immediately feeling bad for thinking badly of his friend.

Ryan stopped and turned to him, his face passive.

" I'm..sorry man. " He said, " I didn't know that kid was in danger. " He finished.

" I don't blame you guys for hating me for what I did. But like H said, if I didn't do exactly what they said, they was going to kill Billy. And I'm still sorry for what I did. " Ryan replied, his voice full remorse and still held the fear from when he heard that gun-shot go off on the phone.

" I'm sorry too. But the next time you get in trouble, tell all of us and not just H. We'll help you just as much as he can and did today. " Calleigh said as walked over to him and placed her hand on his right upper arm, right were his cuts were, he didn't have time to clean and bandage them up like he had done with his nose and mouth, which also still hurt from were his tooth was forcefully pulled. He flinched slightly and Calleigh pulled her hand back like it was burned.

" Sorry. " She said.

" It's fine, just another bruise that needs to be looked at. " He said with a slight smile and continued on his way out of the room.

When he left, Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, and Natalia could all feel the tension that was left behind as they finished with their lockers and closing them, then going out of the room and to the garage, getting in their cars. Ryan's parking space was already empty; Eric and Calleigh leaving seperately, only to meet up at her house, Horatio going to his home, Natalia was the last to leave, but instead of going to her house, she went in the direction of Ryan's house.

Ryan's house,

Walking through his door, Ryan laid his keys down on a coffee table by his door-way and slammed the door shut and locked it back. Walking further into his home, he took his shoes off and placed them in their place by the door next to the coat rack, where his white sports jacket hangs next to his black leather one.

Going into his kitchen, he opens his fridge and can't find anything to eat, grabbing a soda and shutting the fridge door, he walks over to the cabinets, opening them, he finds nothing again, deciding that he's not hungry, goes back to his living-room and turns on his t.v., sits on his black leather couch and just flips through the channels, and opens his soda.

Finding nothing to watch, he finishes his drink, turns off the t.v., throws the empty can away, goes down the hall on his right, turns left and goes into his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Arriving at his house, Natalia sees that his lights are still one and thanks the heavens that he hasn't went to bed yet. She pulled into his drvie-way, stopping at the closed garage door, she turns the car off and gets out, walks up to his door and knocks.

* * *

While in the shower , rinsing out his hair, Ryan thought he heard someone knocking at his door, he paused what he was doing and listened again for the sound.

**KNOCK KNOCK!!!!**

That time, he heard the knocking, turning around and bending to turn off the shower, he opened his shower door, stepped out, grabbed a green towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom just as his door bell rings.

**DING! DING! **

" I'm coming! " He shouted as he unlocked his door, opening it up, he saw Natalia standing there with her fist raised to knock on the door again.

" Uh. Hi. " She said as she saw him in nothing but a towel.

" H..Hey. " He replied as he stood there with his left arm leaning on the door frame, his right arm by his side.

" Are you going to invite me in? " She asked after a few minutes went by with her staring at his muscled chest and arms with tattoos, and flat stomach, she noticed that his ribs had a purple-ish color to them and his flat stomach had a few bruises from the beating he got.

He moved away from his door-way and let her in. When she was in, he closed his door and locked it back, turning around he saw Natalia standing and looking around his living-room, noticing that everything there was set in a certain way, thanks to his OCD, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere, not even a stain.

" Have a seat, I'll be back in a second. " He said, his voice dead-panned as he walked at the end of the hall-way and opened the door that was there, walking through it, he closed it and all was quiet as Natalia sat down on his couch, waiting for him to come back out of the room he went into.

* * *

Walking over to his dresser and opening his drawers, he got out his boxers, t-shirt, and lose fitting jeans, taking his towel off, he dried off, put his clothes on and picked up the towel again and started drying his hair out, then he combed it out, walking back out of his room, he went to the bathroom and placed his towel in the hamper and got out his first aid kit. Coming out of the bathroom, he walked back in his living-room and sat down beside Natalia as he set the kit down on the coffee table in front of them.

But he didn't open it, he just sat there with Natalia in the silence of the room, and it was so full of tension and awkwardness that you could cut it with a knife. Finally after 5 minutes of the quiet, Ryan looked over at Natalia as she kept facing forward and asked,

" Did you come here to tell me off too? "

She looked over at him, " No. I came to see if you were going to be alright and to help. " She replied as turned her body to match her eyes and face him.

" Help with what? " He asked, his voice having no emotion.

" With your arm. I saw you flinch when Cal placed her hand on your arm. " Natalia said, her voice sounding like she was going to cry, the Ryan that was in front of her wasn't the same Ryan she was used to for the past 5 years that they've been working together. The Ryan that was in front of her now was like a shell and she didn't like it one bit.

" That ain't the only reason, you want me to talk about what happened as well. " He replied. He sat there for a minute before he smiled a little and said, " My cuts are on the other side. " the light coming back in his hazel/green eyes.

His small smile made her smile as she stood up and walked between him and the table, her legs brushing against his knees as she did. Sitting back down on his right, he lifted up his sleeve, reveiling the two cuts he got the night before, they weren't that big or that long, but they were deep and would take a long time to heal, they had redness around them, showing infection.

Seeing the cuts on his arm, Natalia's face turned sad and sympathatic as she opened the kit and got out some rubbing alcohol wrappers and wrap around bandages. She opened one of the alcohol pads and began to gently dab it to the first cut he had, as she did, she heard him take in a deep breathe with his teeth clinched.

" Sorry. " She said as blew on his arm, cooling the burning he felt from the alcohol.

" It's alright. " He replied as he watched her treat his cuts. A few minutes went by and he suddenly said in a voice so soft, Natalia thought she might've missed it had it not been quiet,

" I was scared. "

Looking up at him, she saw tears starting to come to his eyes, " What? "

" I was scared. " He repeated, " I was scared to death that, that guy had killed him when I heard that shot on the other end of the phone, I kept shouting no at the bastard, but I could hear him walking towards him and then when he said say good bye, I shouted so loud that the entire lab looked over at me and when I heard the shot, I thought my heart had stopped beating, but then I heard H on the other end say that Billy was safe and that the man was dead, when I heard that, I just kept holding the phone to me and fell to my knees and fell against the wall. My whole body was shaking, the only other time I was that scared was when that little wooden coffin was in the lab and all of that weird stuff kept happening and I got that blowfish poison on my hands, and the time that nail was stuck in my eye. " He finished, his voice took on a sort of whiny tone as the tears was coming out in small rivers down his face.

Natalia was crying with him, hers was silent as she finished wrapping his arm up and just placed her arms around him, mindful of his arm as she sat there holding him and he held her to him as he just let his tears fall, not caring if he looked weak or felt like he was a little kid again, crying over a little cut on the knee. He trusted Natalia and felt safe with her, not knowing that she trusted him and felt safe him, which she did, with all her heart.

They stayed that way until they fell asleep on the couch, with Natalia laying on him, with her hand on his chest and his arms around her and his hands on her back, both sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like a life time.

**END**

**Hope ya'll like it:)**

**I fixed it! and a very big thank you to ALYSSA, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, LOVECSIMIAMI, and MRSALICECULLEN788 for telling me the name of the kid. :D**


End file.
